


sweetheart

by pinkiepiekid (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Kageyama Tobio, Emotional Porn, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shy Kageyama Tobio, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Sugawara Koushi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-31 08:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21126575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/pinkiepiekid
Summary: Tobio grabs both of his lover's hands, this time, looking straight into his knowing, hazel eyes. Koushi's hands are cold from the winter weather outside, and he shivers slightly from touching them. He takes a small huff of breath. He wants to look and sound as confident as possible about this.





	sweetheart

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first time posting on ao3!  
\- I would love to hear from you guys <3

  
It's been two months since they've had their first experience with sex together. Tobio has been thinking about it quite a bit. They've both been busy, too dedicated to volleyball practice and studies, the chance for another session never coming up.

It had not bothered Tobio until these past few days, his frustration gradually climaxing to it's peak. He has been feeling quite lonely at home lately - he'd much rather have his room filled up with quiet gasps than this unbearable silence. He wants to be touched and held again by his lover.

He's so touch _starved_ at this point.

So when Sugawara Koushi is finally at his door after many evenings, he doesn't waste time. He tugs onto Koushi's thick jacket sleeve, pulling him inside of his house and shuts the door behind them.

Tobio grabs both of his lover's hands, this time, looking straight into his knowing, hazel eyes. Koushi's hands are cold from the winter weather outside, and he shivers slightly from touching them. He takes a small huff of breath. He wants to look and sound as confident as possible about this.

"Please make love to me again Koushi."

Tobio can only pray that his voice doesn't sound as pleading and as wavering as it does in his head. He tries not to avert his eyes downwards like he usually does when he feels vulnerable; although his cheeks give away his shyness; tinged with a soft pink glow.

His cheeks redden more as Koushi stares at him with shock; and he gulps down sharply. He momentarily lets go of Koushi's hands and steps back a bit, in his usual awkward and defensive looking standing position. It's definitely ironic for his huge build.

"I've been thinking about you too Tobio," Koushi admits, and Tobio wonders to himself on how Koushi even knows what Tobio thinks about. "I've been aching to touch you, my darling."

They're both seated on Tobio's bed now, the sheets slightly crumpled already because of their actions. It's dark outside the window; the snowflakes softly hitting the window. The heater's on full and there's nothing the two boys want to do other than snuggle up together under the thick duvet.

Tobio is the first to get under one of the plain duvets, and motions Koushi to join him by (extremely) shyly holding up the two of his arms in a hugging stance. Koushi smiles warmly at him, gladly accepting the offer by wriggling in close to him.

They hold onto each other for sometime, clinging onto each other's body heat, in protection from the harsh cold outside. They both giggle at Koushi, who is shivering slightly, and Tobio who squirms at his cold arms.

As their laughter dies down and the atmosphere becomes more serious; they start to kiss passionately; all their frustration that was pent up before releasing like a long breath. Tobio's still no good at kissing and neither is Koushi, but they kiss for as long and as hard as they can. Koushi climbs up on top of Tobio, so that he is rested on his elbows on either side of Tobio's face.

Tobio's eyebrows furrow in concentration. When they pull apart from each other's lips, Tobio has his great, big, wobbly but genuine smile on spread across his face. He has always tried to mirror Koushi's handsome and toothy grin but with Koushi's reassurance, he has gained some confidence with his own imperfect smile.

"Can I undress you instead?" Tobio almost whispers, his gut twisting with nerves.

"Of course you can!" Koushi kisses his cheek and sits up, letting Tobio slide off his clothes in ease. Tobio once again marvels at his beautiful skin, his heart hammering in anticipation.

In exchange, Koushi slides off Tobio's clothes for him. Tobio immediately clings onto him, hiding his flushed cheeks onto Koushi's collarbones.

"P-put it in me." Tobio suddenly pleads, but his voice is muffled by Koushi's skin, sending ticklish vibrations onto his skin instead. Koushi chuckles at the feeling.

"Sorry, what did you say honey?" Koushi laughs, trying to peel Tobio away from his skin.

"I want you to," Tobio mumbles, taking a deep swallow, "top me."

Koushi looks at him with a small smile, rubbing his back to encourage him.

"I want to feel you inside of me, p-please don't hold back for my sake! Please make love to my body!" Tobio stammers, clutching onto his bedsheets for support. Thank _god_ Koushi was the only one who would ever get to hear him say something so embarrassing.

"My sweetheart," is all that Koushi says as he holds Tobio's face against his chest. Tobio feels himself start to silently cry from both happiness and relief, cursing himself for being such a crybaby around Koushi.

He feels so warm and safe around Koushi, he truly just _does._

Tobio is on his back, with his neck comfortably resting on a pillow underneath him. His legs are spread, with his feet up on the mattress below him, with everything out on display for Koushi. Tobio covers his face in utter embarrassment with the two of his hands, leaving slight gaps between his fingers so that he can just about see Koushi's face.

Koushi is touching and feeling him all over, rubbing small circles with his palms all over Tobio's body. Tobio gasps as his ass cheeks are spread lewdly by Koushi's fingers - his pink rim completely exposed. Tobio grits his teeth and covers his eyes again. His face is _tomato_ red and there's no way he can convince Koushi he's totally _calm_ with this.

"Don't look." Tobio warns weakly, knowing that it was already well too late for that. Koushi teasingly does it again, enjoying how firm Tobio's ass feels against his fingertips. Tobio's thighs start to twitch and tremble at the sensation. That doesn't go unnoticed by Koushi, who finds it amusingly endearing.  
  
  
Koushi gently circles his thumb around Tobio's rim, all pretty and tight, and looks up expectantly at the raven haired boy below him. "I'm going to put my finger in now." He says airily, resting one hand on Tobio's knee. Tobio only nods at him, clenching his eyes shut in hopes of relaxing himself.

Koushi pushes his lubed index finger into the now puckering hole, watching his finger get sucked into the tight, tight walls of Tobio.

Tobio hisses quietly at the feeling, the unexpected coldness of the lube making him jump a little. He clenches his eyes even more.

"There, there." Koushi coos at him, kissing his stomach lightly, keeping his finger completely still inside of Tobio, not wanting to unintentionally hurt him by moving. Tobio groans lowly, trying to squirm away from the ticklish feeling. Fuck.

As a result of his movements, Koushi's finger hit a different side of his walls, a bundle of nerves, causing a sudden wave of pleasure to burn up and spread inside of his stomach. Tobio cried out - his thighs shaking furiously.

Tobio immediately pulls at his own hair in despair - absolutely embarrassed with himself. "What was that?" He dares to ask in a small voice. How was he ever going to show his face to Koushi again?

Tobio is answered with a slow, dragged push and pull of Koushi's finger inside of him. It burns, but it makes his stomach feel warm and pleasant, and he has his bottom lip held in place with teeth. He can't help but gasp lightly as Koushi experimentally wriggles his finger, his sharp knuckle slightly nudging at the side of his walls, stretching his asshole out. He can feel himself gaping down there.

It's a similar feeling as Koushi adds another finger, and then another after that, the intensity of the warmth in his stomach increasing. It's a slow and long process, but Tobio thinks he could easily lie in the clouds and dreamily cum just from this alone. His eyes are still shut, but he definitely looks more relaxed - his eyebrows less furrowed and his lips slightly parted.

When Koushi does put _it_ in, it's a slightly different story. Though Koushi is not necessarily "big", Tobio swears he can feel it prodding at the entrance of his stomach. His cock feels exceptionally hot inside of him and Tobio wonders just how long Koushi has been waiting to fuck his body. Tobio lets out a small groan again.

The eye contact between the two of them is long, deep and alluring, as they hold onto each other desperately as they wait for Tobio's body to get accustomed to the stretch. Tobio lets out another one of his goofy, shaky smiles, hoping that it looked somewhat friendly and not murderous.

Koushi can't help but let out a long "awww" at him, ruffling his kouhai's dark hair, chuckling as Tobio let out a fake gruff of an annoyance, knowing very well he secretly liked it when Koushi did that.

Tobio goes all wide eyed as Koushi starts to rock his hips, the burn coursing through his body. His body feels like it's on fire, his ears and cheeks heating up noticeably. For his first time topping, Koushi's pace is pretty steady and quick. Tobio is all so good and all so tight around his cock, and Koushi can't help but repeatedly praise and stroke him, which rewarded him with a withering, scowling, blushing mess of a Tobio underneath him.

"You look beautiful Sugawara senpai." Tobio blurts out in-between pants, wanting to praise him for once too. Koushi momentarily slows down, struck with shock. Tobio wasn't one who simply dashed out compliments to others, and to be genuinely called beautiful by the Kageyama Tobio himself, was just something Koushi couldn't take lightly.

With a warm chuckle and a forming blush on his face, Koushi holds Tobio in place by the skin below his knees. That's Tobio's only warning before Koushi's slamming into him in an alarmingly fast pace. Pure white blinds Tobio's vision and his every breath is being hitched by each thrust. Tobio's moans and gasps are all broken and high, and the area of his forehead behind his bangs is starting to dampen with fresh streaks of sweat.

Koushi fucking growls, pushing Tobio's knees further up, to the point that they are almost ghosting over his stomach. He's unknowingly letting loose and becoming rougher on Tobio, too engrossed with the pleasure to notice. Tobio doesn't mind however, he himself writhing in the pleasure of it all. A stream of small "Tobio"s are leaving Koushi's mouth, one by one, as he fucks into the boy, liking the sound of his hips slapping harshly against Tobio's body. Tobio's arms go limp by his sides, only the legs that are being held by Koushi having some power left in them.

"Holy shit," Koushi pauses, slowing down drastically. "I didn't even realize- I'm being too rough on you!" He exclaimed worriedly, regaining consiousness as his usual former caring self.

"N-No not at all!" Tobio stammers, catching up with his breath. "You've been taking care of me so well." He says sincerely, his eyes laced with plain honesty, as he stares at Koushi. "Besides, it felt really g-good."

"Are you sure?" Koushi asks, nibbling away at his bottom lip.

Tobio holds him by the face and kisses him. "I'm one hundred percent sure."

With that, Koushi is thrusting into him again, but with more confidence and precision, making sure to reach as far as he could inside of Tobio. They're both close to their climaxes. This time Koushi lets go of his lover's legs and grips him by his shoulders instead, letting Tobio leave his legs hanging weakly up by himself.

Tobio's the first one to cum, a long cry being pulled out from his throat, his cock an angry red. Koushi had pounded into his sweet spot just right. Koushi pulls out and quickly rubs along his shaft, thick ropes of cum flying across Tobio's bedsheets. His moan is high and sultry, and Tobio swears he can cum again by just listening to that again.

Koushi smiles fondly at his dear Tobio as he falls silent with his usual calculative look on his face and climbs next to him, throwing the covers lazily over their naked bodies. Tobio searches awkwardly for his hand under the covers and grabs it, then immediately turns his head to the other side and blushes furiously, making his senpai's smile widen at his shy nature.

"Such a cutie." Koushi thinks to himself before kissing the back of his boyfriend's neck.


End file.
